Concerning The Trust
by Lady Gisbourne
Summary: A conversation between Captain Hook and his crew in regards to his chosen relationship. I do not own the characters. I have taken liberty with Mister Teynte's first name. Based on a relationship in the Tumblr Role Play world.


James Hook leaned against the rail of his ship, as the ship gently moved with the tide. His mind was elsewhere, but the sea reminded him of where he was. They had left Corona in the morning of February fifteenth, to run another charted contract from London to New Orleans, and back to France. From there they had no job lined up while still serving the baron who had begun to finally put a good word to the English authority of the Jolly Roger's service to the crown. Whether or not the crown was listening, Hook did not know.

Above Hook, the night sky of February twenty-fourth stared back at Hook, and for the time, he was certain that for once he was at peace. The events that had taken place on the fourteenth had not been discussed with the crew, for he had been his old self; commanding and demanding.

But now in the middle of the sea, with no land within a week's change in direction, Hook was left to his books, the maps, and his men. And with men, came stories. At first he hadn't paid much attention, until Mister Starkey had mentioned Mister Teynte overhearing a conversation about how often they had been in Corona. Hook found it pointless until Starkey made mention of a possible 'wench', and Hook tensed. This didn't deny whether or not it was a wench, but definitely confirming that there was someone.

"_Let them talk Mister Starkey," Hook growled, knowing putting up any fuss would put him in an awkward situation. _

"Captain?" a voice broke Hook's concentration, and he turned from the sea to face his speaker.

"Mister Teynte?"

"Share a nightcap with me?" Mister Teynte, Hook's quartermaster rose a bottle of brandy, and two glasses.

Though Hook usually didn't drink with his men, he nodded. Teynte poured the red drink into the two glasses, drinking first to prove it wasn't poison.

"You're out late,"

"I told Starkey that I would take this shift."

"As you have for the last week, captain; is there something on your mind?"

Hook glanced at Mister Teynte as they both leaned back against the rail, watching the horizon. Hook had not been close to his officers since the departure of Mister Smee, and barely shared anything beyond a ration of rum,

"You don't sleep much, and you're barely keeping watch when you take Mister Stark's shifts."

Hook's brow rose in irritation for being spied on.

"Well, I know you keep a log of us, and the things we all do. But captain, do you even express yourself to a logbook?"

Hook remained silent for some minutes before answering, "What do you really want to know, Mister Teynte?"

It was Mister Teynte's turn not to answer, but Hook already knew based on the expression, he held.

"I do not kiss and tell, Eddard Teynte," calling him by his given name rather than with a formality.

"I am aware of that," Mister Eddard Teyne answered, "I am aware that typically on certain days of the year you let the rambunctious crew leave the ship with their pay, and let other . . . needs get taken care of. Yet this year we were in Corona for a few of these holidays, and you were the one gone from the ship."

"And I left you in charge."

"I am not complaining," Mister Teynte began to protest as if they were about to argue.

"I know that, Mister Teynte, and I mean to let the men have a holiday . . . a week hiatus while we're in New Orleans, only after Mister Hunter and I have arranged the trades."

Mister Teynte paused, sipping his brandy before speaking, "Captain, I appreciate that, but I wanted to actually congratulate you."

"Whatever for Teynte?" Hook twirled the brandy in his glass before thinking of taking a sip.

"Well, though none of us are certain, I think it's a good thing that you found a lady friend in Corona, whoever she is. Would you consider having her sail with us?"

Captain Hook had thought on this often, and had offered to once or twice, "I have,"

"And?"

"She has ties to the city that would be not well thought of, if she suddenly left them behind to join us."

"A wench?"

Hook shook his head, not daring to answer afraid he might pull a gun on Teynte for using such a word to describe someone would have at his side.

"Well, I have rarely seen you with a woman except . . ." his voice trailed off, remembering the faces. "Hook you sly master of words! How?"

"I told you, I don't intend to talk about it," he answered taking another sip.

"But Captain, you do realize that such a 'courtship' would bring us all to ruin if this doesn't work out!"

"I have thought on that."

"And?"

Hook handed Mister Teynte the empty glass which Teynte decided to refill and hand back.

"I cannot turn my back on this."

"You hate kids," Teynte pointed out, "Don't tell me you've changed your mind on that as well."

"A married young lady is barely a child."

"And the king?"

Hook flinched, "Gone . . . presumed dead from battle."

"But,"

"Mister Teynte, I doubt I need to speak on these issues to you, but perhaps let me enlighten you on this, which you may share with the crew. If I had not felt it safe to pursue such a courtship, then I would not have continued with it after teaching her how to use a blade." Hook sighed, staring into the sea looking for answers.

"And Peter Pan?"

"What about him?"

"Is he liked in the city?"

Captain Hook shrugged, not seeing the significance of pointing this out.

"If Peter is as well regarded as you are in Corona, how do you think the city would react if your vengeance cost the people someone they might have liked?"

Hook drained the glass, and handed it back to Mister Teynte, "Thanks for volunteering to finish the watch," With that said, Hook turned and went to his cabin to have some peace. Though Mister Teynte had had no right to speak out, he was nonetheless right.


End file.
